Doraemon in India
Doraemon in India/Pakistan refers to the HindiUrdu, Tamil, and Telugu adaptation of the Doraemon series in India. Manga Despite the series' high popularity in India, the manga has yet to be released there. Doraemon In Pakistan is Refers to The Urdu Hindi , Doraemon Factories in Pakistan Karachi And Lahore But In The Real Doraemon In Pakistan is a Second Wikia Of Doraemon In India Because Doraemon Voice Translation in India and some Pakistanis go to India and Translated In to Urdu/Hindi Anime 1979 anime A Hindi Urdu, Tamil, and Telugu dub of Doraemon (1979 anime) began airing on Hungama TV on February 13, 2005. It became one of the most popular programs to be shown on the network and continues to be broadcast to this day. Over 500 episodes have been dubbed. On November 19, 2010, Disney Channel India, Hungama TV's sister channel, began showing reruns of the dub. Later on, Disney Channel India brought the new episodes of the anime. Doraemon is available on Amazon Prime Video India in Hindi. 2005 anime A Hindi dub of Doraemon (2005 anime) began airing on Disney Channel India in the first quarter of 2013 as New Doraemon. Later on, it also started on Hungama TV in October 2014. Films Some of the Doraemon films have been dubbed into Hindi, Tamil, and Telugu and aired on both Hungama TV and Disney Channel India. Only two films have been released in Indian theaters. Some of the titles of the films have been slightly modified, other titles have been completely changed. *Doraemon the Movie: Nobita's Little Space War (December 5, 2010 on Dinsey Channel India; December 26, 2010 on Hungama TV) *Doraemon the Movie: Nobita's Great Adventure in the South Seas (June 5, 2011 on Disney Channel India; December 27, 2012 on Hungama TV) *Doraemon the Movie: Nobita and the Steel Troops - The New Age (October 6, 2011 in theaters), (May 6, 2012 on Disney Channel India; May 3, 2013 on Hungama TV) *Doraemon the Movie: Nobita's Dinosaur (November 27, 2011 on Disney Channel India; January 10, 2013 on Hungama TV) *Doraemon the Movie: Nobita's Dorabian Nights (December 1, 2012 on Disney Channel India; December 9, 2012 on Hungama TV) *Doraemon the Movie: Nobita's 3 Magical Swordsmen (March 23, 2013 on Disney Channel India; July 25, 2013 on Hungama TV) *Doraemon the Movie: Nobita Aur Jadooi Tapu (May 24, 2013 in theaters) (June 29, 2013 on Disney Channel India; October 1, 2013 on Hungama TV) *Doraemon the Movie: Nobita Aur Khel Khilona Bhool Bhullaiya (September 14, 2013 on Disney Channel India; October 12, 2013 on Hungama TV) *Doraemon the Movie: Nobita in Jannat No. 1 (January 25, 2014 on Disney Channel India; March 10, 2014 on Hungama TV) *Doraemon the Movie: Ye Bhi Tha Nobita Wo Bhi Tha Nobita (June 28, 2014 on Disney Channel India and 1 November 2014 Hungama TV) *Doraemon the Movie: Jadoo Mantar Aur Jahnoom (August 9, 2014 on Disney Channel India and 7 September 2015 Hungama TV) *Doraemon the Movie: Nobita the Explorer Bow! Bow! (December 13, 2014 on Disney Channel India; September 13, 2015 on Hungama TV) *Doraemon the Movie: Adventures of Koya Koya Planet (September 5, 2015 on Disney channel India; November 28th 2015 on Hungama TV) *Doraemon Movie: Galaxy Super Express (January 30, 2016 on Disney Channel; January 30, 2016 on Hungama TV) *Doraemon the Movie: Toofani Adventure (February 6, 2016 on Disney Channel; February 6, 2016 on Hungama TV) *Doraemon Movie: Gadget Museum Ka Rahasya (March 26, 2016 on Disney Channel; June 25, 2016 on Hungama TV) *The Doraemon Movie: Stand By Me (June 19, 2016 on Hungama TV; July 6, 2016 on Disney Channel) *Doraemon The Movie: Nobita Bana Superhero (August 14, 2016 on Hungama TV; TBA on Disney Channel) *Doraemon The Movie: Nobita In Ichi Mera Dost (November 13, 2016 on Hungama TV; TBA on Disney Channel) *Doraemon The Movie: Nobita Ki Nayi Duniya (November 27, 2016 on Disney Channel; TBA on Hungama TV) *Doraemon The Movie: Hara Hara Planet (February 19, 2017 on Hungama TV; 4 March 2018 on Disney Channel) *|Doraemon The Movie - Nobita Aur Ek Jalpari(June 4, 2017 on Disney Channel ; TBA on Hungama Tv) ''Cast'''' Pakistani and Indians Voice Actors'' Hindi Voice Cast Doraemon = Sonal Kaushal Nobita Nobi = Simaran Kaur Nobita Nobi = Aakash Ahuja Shizuka Minamoto = Parul Bhatnagar Takeshi Goda = Deepansh Kakkar Suneo Honekawa = Wajahat Ul Hassan Nobita's Dad = Salim Khan Nobita's Mom = Pallavi Bharti Dekisugi = Pallavi Bharti Dorami = Pallavi Bharti Suneo's Mom = Parul Bhatnagar Mini Doraemons = Sonal Kaushal Nobita's Teacher = Salim Khan Gian's Mom = Pallavi Bharti Jaiko Goda = Pallavi Bharti Sewashi Nobi = Pallavi Bharti Trivia *The Doraemon series is currently the highest rated kids' show in India and has won the Nickelodeon Kid's Choice Award 2013 India for Best Show for Kids. *In the Hindi dub, Gian is the only main character whose voice actor has never been changed; Deepansh Kakkar has been voicing him ever since the series started in India without any temporary replacements Category:Doraemon outside Japan